bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Barragan is an elderly Arrancar with a large white mustache and white hair. His Hollow hole is not visible but the remnants of his mask takes the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye (the latter similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's eye). Despite his aged appearance, Barragan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit when an elderly person's slouch) is about as tall as General Yamamoto of the Gotei 13, making him the Espada's shortest member. He wears a regal white leather coat with fur lining, short sleeves and three fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears an armband on both his wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Although Stark indirectly confirms his status as the second most powerful Espada, the location of his Espada tatoo is currently unknown. Personality Barragan's cold, proud, serious, arrogant, and boastful, and he doesn't hesitate to impose his authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader from Aizen after the latter was 'decommissioned', even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espadas (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree. Barragan refers to Aizen as "the Boss" and his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty". He's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy and Szayel Aporro Granz and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra Jiruga. After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki, he gives an angry remark about the deceased Espada for "dying such a pathetic death."Bleach Manga chapter 269 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to destroy Karakura Town he is met with resistance by the Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen then summons Barragan and his Fracción along with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, he himself decides to give all orders despite only being the Second Espada. His Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon as he decisively finds the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He then orders his Fracción Findor Carias to send Hollows to destroy them, but the Hollows however are killed by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame who are protecting the pillars. In response, he then sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga Chapter 319, Page 6 In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. His largest Fracción Pō is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku, but with the intervention of captain Sajin Komamura he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Barragan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio Vega, one of his two remaining Fracción, who pleads with him to leave the Shinigami him and his other unnamed Fracción. Barragan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Soifon and Marechiyo ŌmaedaBleach Manga chapter 328 but ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage both Soifon and Ōmaeda in battle.Bleach Manga chapter 333 Powers & Abilities Barragan is the segunda (second) Espada in Aizen's army, making him the most powerful amongst all other Arrancar under Aizen's command except Stark. Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Barragan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone. Cero: Being the second Espada, Barragan can use Cero, Gran Rey Cero, and presumably Cero Oscuras. Bala: Barragan can use Bala blasts, which hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is a faster, but weaker variation of Cero. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Barragan has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Vast Spiritual Power: As a member of the Top four Espada, Barragan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Not yet revealed. Fracción Barragan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. All but one of his Fracción take the form of animals when they release their Zanpakutō. * : is a large religious Arrancar sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Pō surprisingly defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura. He was soon crushed and killed by Sajin's bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika and faints afterwards, either dead or merely incapacitated. * : Is a very out going Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He is sent to battle against, and ultimately beheaded by, Izuru Kira. * : he appears to be the most composed member of his fracción. When he encounters Shūhei Hisagi the first thing he asks him is what seat number he is and tells him that he will fight him at that level. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar that allowed him to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was shot and killed by Hisagi. * : is the smallest member of Barragan's Fraccion. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Soifon, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, but he is very arrogant and enjoys flaunting his perceived superiority. Early on, he is pinned down by a bind, but breaks free and releases his zanpakuto. He is later killed by Soifon, being stabbed through his right lung. *A [[Unnamed Fracción|'Sixth Fracción']], whose name is unknown, and is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, he relies more on his large size and power to win but is ironically killed not by his Shinigami opponent but by a rock Ggio accidentally knocked at him upon releasing his Zanpakutō. Trivia *He is named after Luis Barragan, a Mexican architect. *Barragan bears a number of similarities to the Babylon emperor Baligant, who is referred to in the French poem, The Song of Roland. Both are kings (Barragan's Fracciòn refer to him as "his majesty" and "King "), both are proud and determined, they both sit on a throne pulled out from a white cloth by their servants (Barragan sits on a throne of bones pulled out of a cloth by his Fracciòn), both refer to their troops as "dragons", and both of these dragons lost in battle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male